darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Melissa Calero
*Kid Marmalade *Marmalade Lite *Lil' Calero |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 13 (July 1, 2005)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = 7th|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Good/Neutral|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 4'11|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 90 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Karate *Singing|Row 10 title = Elements|Row 10 info = None|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 782|Row 16 title = Voice Actress|Row 16 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Karate *Tennis |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = French, Portuguese and Slightly English|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Vulnerable|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Lyra *Sasha *Amy *Eve *Noel *Kyle|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = N/A}} Melissa Calero is a character created by Darkest Shadow. She is the youngest of the three Calero daughters. General Info Melissa Sabrina Calero is a thirteen-year-old girl living in Autumn Springs, Connecticut. She lives with both of her parents, and her older sister, Emma. The eldest child, Wendy, moved away back to Tennessee. Physical Appearance Melissa is short for her age, only standing at 4'11 and weighing in at 90 pounds. Other than that, she has a pretty face with pale skin and light blue eyes. She has flowing blonde straight hair that goes down to about her shoulders. Relationships Wendy The first born, Wendy dearly loves Melissa. Though they are a decade apart in age, they still share a close bond and she spent a lot of time with her. While her parents were away, Wendy would normally take care of her baby sister and help to guide her and make the right choices. Emma The second born, Emma also loves Melissa. She does tend to get on Emma's nerves quite a lot, but that's just being a normal baby sister. Emma tried numerous times to help her follow in her footsteps, but the animals just don't seem to like her. Noel A kid from school, Melissa initally didn't like Noel because of his older brother and how he constantly annoyed Emma, but he got to know Noel as a person and the two became friends. Marmalade Emma's best friend, Melissa looks up to Marmalade as a role model. She always talks to her whenever The Gang hangs out at Emma's house, and they get along great. People even say that she's literally the small version of Marmalade. Nick Noel's older brother, Melissa didn't like Nick because of how he used to always harass Emma and her friends, but after finding out that he has changed and became friends, she started to tolerate him. She finds him to be more annoying than Noel. Trivia * Melissa usually sings very loudly around the house, much to Emma's annoyance, especially when there are animals in her room. * Some of Wendy and Emma's friends didn't even know Melissa was related to them ** People often think that Melissa is actually Marmalade's little sister instead because of their shocking physical resemblance and personality. * Butterscotch, the family dog, likes Melissa the most out of the three, and usually sleeps on her bed in her room